Fate and Karma: A Gundam 00 Story
by Zuhri
Summary: Four years later, the world changes again. Wars and tragedies are looming in the horizon. Fate and Karma intertwines. A story continues. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1: It's a Gundam

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam or any other character besides the obvious.

Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Fate and Karma

Chapter 1: It's a Gundam

Earth Sphere Union Headquarters

Grand Hall

"It's been four years since Celestial Being's Second Advent. It was during that time when we thought that the world was finally united until we saw them coming. Who are these people, who are this celestial being, what are they after, why were they here?

We thought endlessly as to why they returned. Is it to bring destruction, is it to bring despair, is it to bring chaos, or is it to bring hope? None of these questions were answered but only one justification. They claimed to stopping war by forceful interventions, ending conflict with one just swing of the blade. However, will these actions bring forth true peace?

I stand here today, with these stories not to remind you of the pain the Celestial Being brought us. Rather, the lessons we can learn from all these actions. Humanity is very much a young species. We do not have greater minds, nor did we have superior technologies like the Jupiterians, three years ago during the Jupiter Conflict. However, I do know that we have one thing, the ability to learn.

Fair people, the earth have suffered too many tragedies, too much despair that caused us the loss of loved ones. Why do we still continue these waltzes of war and destruction? We must look beyond the war, into a tomorrow. We may not find peace, we may not find hope, but beyond there, we may find union and innovation and that will be the seeds that will shape the never-ending future.

With that, I apologise for any pain or offences I may present and thank you all for listening. And may tomorrow will be a brighter day for us all." With that, Evianne Vlady bow and everyone in the Inauguration Hall applaud. It was deafening and welcoming as the 3rd Chairperson of the Earth Sphere Union excuse herself from the hall.

She was young, 23 years to be precise but her words were smart Kei Itagaki wondered. As the many ministers escorted her to the entrance he followed them. After all, he was her bodyguard. Well,not really.

Following her were the Four Horsemen, fearful among all as the enforcer of peace. Each one of them had superior piloting skills as well as intellect he heard. But they were young he thought. But the chairlady is young herself so he shouldn't bother, but he was quiet the nosy person he remember his wife telling him.

The first member was Conquest. He looked fifteen complete with his unruly raven black hair but his red eyes were frightening and he thought he saw a fang. The second was Famine. He did not sure if he was a he or she because he was tall with blond hair and blue eyes but his figure was slim. Data said that he was 22. Kinda scary. The third one was Death. It's a pity because she was very beautiful, almost got him questioning his faithfulness to his wife. She looked about as old as the chairlady with long silver locks and enchanting violet eyes, and she had a beautiful smile.

The final member and their leader was the most frightening. It's crazy because he looked the calmest between the four however, his record said otherwise. The Destroyer, War. He looked twenty with his dark green messy hair and golden eyes but his stature is intimidating. Rumor has it that he was the strongest among the four.

Interesting, but not now. He had a 'princess' to protect. Well, she was more of a queen actually.

* * *

Malaysia

Aether Secondary School, Cyberjaya.

Carrying a box full of unknown heavy stuffs was a crazy hassle and it hurts his back. But, carrying said box full of unknown heavy stuffs from one building to the teacher's office across the school's field, filled with crowds, attractions and props was hell.

"Dude, Djehuty, I can't do this anymore man."

"Look, Loki, just shut up!"

Come to think of it, why did he agree to help the professor in the first place? Today's the summer festival after all. Shouldn't he be like have all crazy fun, hit on girls, hoping for a good time? Instead, he was here, carrying goods he doesn't even know what the hell for.

"Dude, we have a performance in like half an hour."

"Loki, I know okay, HEY, WATCH IT!!!" he screamed at the little boy who nearly tripped on him.

Loki laughed at that, "Bro, you really hate kids, don't you?"

"I don't hate them, I just find them irritating as shit." He answered as they made their way through the thick crowds. Vendors are everywhere and people were purchasing stuffs for their sons, lovers were interested with summer games, and friends were just lounging around and have fun on their own. Djehuty had to make a smile at that. Summer is about this after all.

It was a crazy effort to climb the ladders to the building and by the time they arrived at the teacher's office, they were panting like hell and Loki looked as though he's gonna meet god anytime soon.

"Loki, don't die now man. We still need you as the drummer in like twenty minutes."

Loki just raised his middle finger, too tired to say anything.

The teacher's office was empty and quiet besides the distance howling of outsides and the quiet whisper of the television and the humming of one lone computer. Professor Soran Ebrahim began to look inside the two boxes, filled a certain paper and adjusts his glasses before turning to the boys. "Sorry for the extra work, I didn't want to spoil your summer funs, but-"

"S'Okay, prof, glad we could help." He said that but his back is aching.

The Kurdish man just smiled. By then, the television in the teacher's office was showing yesterday speech by the current chairlady of the Earth Sphere Union.

"Ah, Evianne Vlady." Djehuty said as he gets up.

"Damn, is it me or she's just plain hot?"

Djehuty laughed, "Dude, just shut up." He pulled his friend up. When he turned to the professor, he was staring at the screen, his eyes unblinking. His eyes were focusing to the Pink haired lady making that speech and his expressions were unreadable. Rather, he knows that expression before but found it impossible to be shown by Professor Soran Ebrahim.

But then, as quickly as he saw that, the professor turned to him and smile and his previous expression vanished as well. "Don't you boys have a performance in ten minutes?"

"Oh f-"

"Shit man,"

Both of them ran out of the office and the professor just smiled quietly. And he turned back to the television. She didn't change much, still as beautiful as he last saw her. She was far out of reach, but he still wonders how she's doing. And her sweet voice echoes faintly through the office.

"Loki, give me a sec. You go first; I have something I left in the class."

"Dude, ten minutes, you wanna die?!!"

"Bro, just one sec, you go ahead!" and Djehuty ran one floor up to his class and nearly kicked the door down.

The class was awkwardly silent and he found himself slows down. But then, he saw her visage bathing under the sun rays, with her golden locks, pale whit skin and electric blue eyes and he gasped.

She was shocked too, but her face betrayed none and he felt like he had intruded into something intimate.

"Hey,"

The girl gave a small smile, "Hey," but her voice was clear.

"I'm just picking my stuff up."

The girl nodded, "Please,"

And there were silent. He slowly went to his table near the window, three tables behind her. He always sat this far away from her but no one really knows that. Loki can go to hell. As he grabs his bags and checked if he left anything, he turned to her. She was as serene as she was before, looking through the window into the field and there's a sort of smile on her face and he dared not ask her what she's thinking. He didn't want to be a fool again for his friend's amusement.

As he reached the door he stopped. To think of it, this is the only time he had to talk to her. God knows when he will ever have the chance again. He took a heavy breath and turned.

"Cyrille?"

"Yes," the Student Council President turned to him.

"Come over to the field."

"Hmm?"

"You know the band and I, we're gonna perform in five minutes so, come on!"

"I know, I asked you guys remember?"

Off course they had. But he choked on his iced lemon tea and the rest of their conversation had him coughing like hell while Edge settles it.

"Yeah, but come on. Watch it."

There's an uncertainties in her eyes but he decides to just jump.

"It's gonna kick your ass man, you can bet on it."

She just let out a small laugh and he thought the angels were laughing too.

"Come on, Cyrille. We're not starting without you."

And then, her eyes had this certain spark he had not seen for quite a while, "Are you threatening me?"

"Yes, I am threatening you."

She had that grin and walked closely to him and he thought 'Damn', "What happens if I say no?"

He just had to smile, "Then I told the crowd that you have a secret crush on Professor Soran."

And she laughed, clearer and freer then he ever heard her. It was refreshing and he laughed with her as well.

After their laughter dies she took a deep breath and smile, "Sure."

She always seemed so calm and collected, never broken. It's that one quality that he envies her for it. And her competence, the quality that made her stood up beyond the crowd that is something he wish he has.

And he was grinning like a little boy, "Awesome. You won't regret it man. I'm not that confidence with my voice but Edge's crazy guitar solo's gonna have you crying like a baby." He said and ran out of the room before finally turning, "Promise?" he asked.

"Promise," she answered and he ran out.

He always seemed that confident to her never flinching and always for the go. Never did she saw him hesitates, always so confident and sometimes intimidating. With his tall feature, silver hair and ruby red eyes, she envies him for his qualities and his abilities to solve almost any problems whether it was his or their friend's; it is something she wished she has.

But then, there's something disturbs the air and she sensed it. "It's rude to stare," she turned.

But the man with violet hair and red eyes just smile as he straightens his glasses. "It's very amusing to see you lost in your thoughts. You were never one to let your guard down. Does he have that much influence on you, Cyrille?"

She glared at him and he just laughed. It was condescending and frightening on a certain level.

"What do you want," her voice was cold and her gaze was sharp and the man stopped. But his smile never left. But then, his gaze turned serious, "It's about time. They're already moving."

Cyrille felt a pang on her chest but she swallowed it. This was what she was all for anyway. "Alright. I'll be ready, now."

But then, the man smiled at her, "Didn't you already made a date with him?"

"Huh?"

He grinned, "Go on, have some fun. After all," he walked to her close and whispers, "This is the last time you'll be human after all."

She nodded and willed herself to not flinch. "Understood,"

* * *

Outer Space

Coordinate Beta 3X 4569

The mobile armor move quicker than he ever thought it could.

"Take him down, there're five of us!!!"

The five GN-X V open fires, shooting beams one after another but, the mobile armor, shaped like a golden bird maneuvered greatly and dodged effortlessly.

"It's coming closer!!" By then, the gold mobile armor turned and a talon saber cut clean the cockpit and flew away.

"Damn it, SHOOT!!!" the captain shouted but none of the beams hit the mark. By then the armor dashed and opened its wings.

"It's trans- it's transforming!!!"

The golden bird transformed into a mobile suit with wings, its design was exquisite but deathly familiar.

"G-Gundam!!!" the remaining four shoot again but the Gundam moved away quickly and from its wings fired two beam cannon. The shot was quick and destroyed three of the GN-X's.

"N-no!!" the remaining one moved away but the Gundam was quick. It dashes quickly; one beam saber in hand and the GN-X V joined its friends in collusion of orange particles.

The pilot let out a sigh. This was easier than he thought. As he stared down to the blue earth, a smile formed. He didn't know he'll be coming back here again. He turned on the COM

"This is Hixar Fermi on the Horus Gundam. Objectives cleared. Moving on to the next one."

The Bridge received the message clearly.

"This is Mileina Vashti on board of Arc Nirvana, hearing loud and clear. Please be careful."

"Gotcha!" he winked before ending the transmission.

Mileina let out a sigh of relieve, "Looks like everything went as plan Mr. Almark."

The man on the commander seat gave her a smile, "Thank you, Mileina. Keep it up, please."

The young lady saluted and continues her monitoring operations.

Ribbons Almark pondered about before opening his COMM. "Lasse, please prepare the Gundam Nebilim."

The man beyond the screen nodded until a young girl about seven came and wave at him.

"Hey, Aliaa, watch it."

"But, but, it's Mr Ribbons and-"

"God dammit, I'm working so please-"the transmission was cut off and Ribbons laughed as the screen blacks out. He then turned to the lady beside him. She was about twenty and her red hair was long, "Rin, you can get ready."

Her yellow eyes gleamed, "Roger," and she left the bridge.

Ribbons then sighed and lie down on his seat.

"Mileina, set the course. We can't let anyone get to him before us."

* * *

Evianne Vlady, as she was known now walked across the hall of the Earth Sphere Union headquarters with her bodyguards in tow and her secretary reminding her memos. She couldn't help but smile at the boy three years her junior tried his best to fill her with anything he deemed important. He was Kurdish with tan skin and golden eyes. 'Just like him,' she thought regrettably.

"And ma'am, tomorrow you would have to-"

"Aamir?" she called.

He flinched and drop his documents, "Yes ma'am?" he was nervous. This is his second day after all.

"Don't get ahead of yourself okay? Relax."

The boy took a deep breath and straightens up, "Okay ma'am."

Evianne then smile, "Now, please have a break. You needed it."

"Y-yes, ma'am!" he then ran towards the canteen and she laughed a little.

"Lady Evianne?" a voice called her. Kei Itagaki, the commander of squad thirteen approached. "It seems we have found the location of the target."

'Setsuna,' she thought.

"What's the status of The Four Horsemen?"

"War is on his way to intercept. We couldn't reach the other three."

Evianne nodded, "Good, he should suffice. Proceed as planned. And do not kill him, he's more valuable alive."

The commander saluted and leaves.

Evianne then turned and walk to the conference room.

* * *

Loki cracked his fingers; the band was almost set to go. Warith is still messing with his bass and Zulfadli or 'Edge' as they would call him gives him a thumb up. He is set. Djehuty on the other hand was still staring at the crowd with guitar in hand and the microphone in front.

They were supposed to begin two minutes ago.

"Djehuty, start."

"Not now dude, my bass's still doing this stupid sound."

"Warith, you're just lazy." Zul stated.

"Am not! Look, it's doing the hissing sound!"

"It's the amp numbskull!!!"

Djehuty was still searching. He could not see her. But then, just then, he saw her golden hair. She saw him too and waved. He nodded back. "Guys, we're ok?" he turned.

The band gave him the go and he cleared his throat.

"**Uh- Ladies and gentleman, welcome to this year's Summer Festival!"**

The crowd cries out a cheer and he just laughed. He thought he heard someone screaming 'I wanna have your baby' and it was from a guy.

He took a look at his friends, let out a breath, a pick in hand and he starts his strumming. The instruments began to merge and the rhythm is building up and his song is running.

The cheer went on and he reached the microphone and sang out.

His voice was clear, solid, Cyrille thought as she watches him on the stage. He was filled with energy and drive and she found herself joining the crowds screaming.

Soran Ebrahim from the office's window could hear the song. It was simply refreshing he thought and he just hums it.

The song continues on, reminding him of summers and the days he spend here. He thought that maybe this song was a representation of what he is. And by the time he was done, the energy was crazy. The people were crazy and he himself was crazy and he screamed further with the crowds.

By the time the next band took over and begins he was already in the crowd searching for her. He saw her by the ice-cream store. She turned to him with a smile.

"How was it?" he asked, panting.

Cyrille just smiled and said, "I cry like a baby."

They laughed together and he thought maybe, this is summer.

But then he thought he heard a thunder. It was deafening. And the earth shakes violently. He did not remember when he fell but his head hurts and his ears were screeching. As he got into his feet he, saw flames. The school was on fire. People were running around, screaming, crying. It's suddenly frightening.

By then, he saw five, six mobile suits came crashing into their compounds and the giants were in rage. He knew those models, GN-X Superbia.

As soon as they came they began firing their beams into the schools turning the place into more chaos and he could not move. Fires and smokes became a dance and under the shadow of these beasts he was paralyzed.

But, he did not stop longer. He did not see Cyrille anywhere, he assumed she was safe. And he ran away.

"Djehuty!!" a voice called him. He turned to see Loki safe. "Dude, you're alive!"

Loki makes a face, "Shut up and move, man!"

The both of them ran.

"Damn it, what the hell is that?!!" Djehuty managed out.

"Hell should I know!!! GN-X Superbia, secret OPS. That's what!!!"

"Yeah, but why is it suddenly attacked our school, man?"

At that point they thought they heard someone screaming, "SCHOOL'S OUT FOREVER!!!!"

"Like hell if I know!!!" Loki straightens his glasses but then, things about to get worse. They saw battleships, all ten of them marching in and stationed themselves around the school compound. And the statue of Unicorn that their principal was so proud of was in shambles.

Djehuty take a good look at the ships. He saw their flags and gasps.

"Dude, we're screwed up so bad."

"What?" Loki Interjected and try to see what he saw and when he did, he too gasps.

"Damn it, Pirates?"

"And terrorists. The Bahamut's Fang."

By the time they were done, one of the ships, the motherships presumably open its channels.

"**Okay, this is a hijack. Nobody fucking moves."**

The voice had a weird accent to it.

"**Now, people just relax and be easy. Once we found what we want, we'll release you and be on our way."**

And the voice laughed away.

"Okay, this is stupid." Loki said.

"Don't ask me," and they ran again.

They met Professor Soran by the pool.

"Professor!!!" Loki called.

But then, the professor just turned to them and said, "Follow me," and he ran into the building.

"Damn it, wait up!!" Djehuty called.

The building was unused and poorly maintained. He never knew it existed before. The structure was strong but it stinks of dust and unclear air.

"By the way, dude where's Cyrille?"

Djehuty glared at him, "The hell should I know!!!"

"Djehuty," the professor called, "Do you have any experience handling a mobile suit?"

His face changed into that of a fish? "Uh-yeah. I received training before. I was once a soldier. I received a medal of honor, **WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK I AM?!!!**"

"Dude, you're a soldier?"

"**IT'S SARCASM, BITCH!!!**" he looked like an angry cat now.

Soran threw a book his way. Djehuty looked at it intently. "Learn it in five minutes."

Djehuty almost gave him a drop kick until Soran pulled them into a corridor and he almost fell down.

"Someone's following us," he said. Both of them just keep quiet.

"Listen," Soran grab a hold of Djehuty's collars, "On my count, I need the both of you to run quickly to the elevator there," he pointed to the end of the corridor, "And press B7. The password is INNOVATION, okay?"

He told him but he did not understand. And with that he tosses a gun their way and made his way to the main hall where he stood. Soran knew him; under the slight light from the fire outside he can clearly make out the figure of his follower.

"Well, well," the follower spoke, his eyes glowed in the dark, "I knew never to mess with you,"

The man had wavy violet hair and he knew behind the shine of his golden eyes, his real eye color was red.

"Regenne Regetta,"

The man laughed again, "It was fortunate to meet you here Setsuna F. Seiei."

Soran, now Setsuna F. Seiei straightens his stand, "What do you want now?"

Regenne just continue laughing, "What almost everyone wanted from you," he pointed a gun at him, "Your death."

As quickly as Regenne point at him, he had a blade closely to his throat. It glistened clearly in the dark and he almost laugh again, "You were really strong aren't you, Setsuna? After all, aren't you the Pure Bred Innovator?"

He pressed the blade further, his neck was bleeding, "What do you want now, Regenne?"

"I told you before didn't I? Your death. We don't need you anymore. We have another Pure Bred at our disposal!!!"

"Pure bred?" They didn't!

"You bastard, where is she?!!!" his eyes glowed.

Regenne wailed again, "Too late. She was already ours even before you met her!!!"

Setsuna glared, "You will not have your way!!!"

"Fool, us the Celestial Being has already beginning our moves. You can not do anything!!!"

"They will stop it,"

Regenne chuckled, "Who, your old friends?"

At this point, Setsuna smiled.

"DJEHUTY, LOKI, NOW!!!"

The boys, clearly eavesdropping quickly rushed and do as they were told.

Regenne quickly push Setsuna out of the way and shoot but Setsuna was quicker as he kicked his gun out of the way and pulled him into ground and eased his knee to his neck.

"Your only hope was Cyrille's boy toy and his cahoot? What folly is this?"

Setsuna pressed harder, "Yes,"

Regenne groaned, "The choice is simple Setsuna, you can either die here by us or you wait to be caught by the E.S.U where you'll be killed!"

"The later," he said

His voice was gentle but Regenne heard it, "At least, that way I'll be able to see her,"

Djehuty and Loki ran quicker and harder than they ever did, harder than the one time when they almost killed a kid and ran away from the cops when they were twelve. This time, it's as if they heard something they shouldn't.

"Dude, Prof is Celestial Being? What the hell?!!!" Loki was shocked as he was.

"Former, at least." He was lost. He didn't know what to do.

When they reached the elevator, it was already operational. The door slid open, they came in and he quickly pressed B7. As the door closed and the elevator moved, they found themselves crushed into the floor, tired.

It was not physical he thought. He ran further than this before. Everything just happened so quickly that he did not know where to start. To begin with, he was a normal 17 year old, waking up, readying for the festival when suddenly terrorist came and destroyed their school and found out that the only person who ever trusted him was from Celestial Being, he was crushed. He was lost. He didn't know what to do.

They arrived at B7. As they got out what greets them was a cold iron door. His body moved to find any contraption to open the door. He found a server that answers it. It requires a password. He tried recalling what Professor Soran, no, Setsuna F. Seiei told him and enter 'INNOVATION'. The click of the door creaked and the mechanism operates and the big iron door opens.

As he went inside, he felt his world shakes again.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me!!!" Loki cried out.

Beyond there was a huge storage, it was bigger. By the machines, the vehicles, this place is-

"It's a mobile suit hangar," he heard himself whisper. He tried to find any source of light. He found a lever and pulls it up. He heard a clink, machines humming and one by one the space seemed to lighten up. And he found himself gape at how vast this room is. However, it is not the only thing that shook his world.

"Djehuty," Loki gasped. He did too, he wouldn't have guessed. Standing tall in front of them at 18 meters was a mobile suit. Its designs were impeccable almost beautiful with shades of grey and red. It stood, powerful and intimidating but what he thought at that moment was different.

His voice shook when realization hits, "It's a gundam."

* * *

Well, thank you for reading. Actually, I never wanted to write this. I planned to write a Tales of Vesperia fanfic but my friend kinda forced me into this. 'Consider it training,' he said and 'Wait until the ps3 version comes out.' Then he forced me to write this. I never wrote these kinds of things before so I hope I did well.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, thanks!

P.S: Are you happy now, Ian?!!


	2. Chapter 2: You two are coming with me

Chapter 2: I guess you two are coming with me

Loki was slouched to the wall, staring at the Gundam in front of him. The structure and even its designs frightened him, he did not know why. During their first or second intervention, he was never directly involved with these beings. However, his stupid father, an AEU official during that time always had to fight this Gundams and maybe that's where his fear comes from. The mobile suit looked simple but emits some sort of power he couldn't describe.

"Hey, Djehuty, What should we-" he stopped.

Djehuty was reading the manuals with crazy focus, altering between the book and the computer they found still operating. He was standing in front of the desk sometimes scrolling down the mouse, sometimes flipping the books. It was at times like this that Loki feared him. Not for the passion he shown when reading, not for the crazy focus he possess, or the look he shown when he did that. Rather, the feelings he gave out and his eyes never unblinking. It made him think that Djehuty had far more secrets than he ever knew.

"Djehuty!!!" he called out louder and the boy snapped as if he was broken out of his reverie. "Loki, what is it?" he asked.

Loki took a deep breath, "Just don't do anything crazy, okay?"

He just laughed, "What is crazier than this, man?"

"Huh?"

"Our school was attacked and we found this access to crazy powers just conveniently placed under our school, don't you think this have the making of a very cliché RPG?"

Loki found the joke a little hard to swallow but when he did, he just burst and laughs out loud.

"Right?"

Loki continue laughing, "Dude, please be a bit more serious."

Djehuty tried, "I did, but somehow the great power of the worlds doesn't allow me to think something more appropriate to the situation."

"You should be more afraid,"

"Of what, crazy pirates with shitty accents?"

Loki just laughed again.

* * *

Captain Seth Faiyum was a tall man, stood at about 189 cm; his presence can almost always intimidate any person who would ever stand in his way. Already in his late twenties, his hair was black, short but untidy, his expression rough, shaven and a glint of mischievous intention always colored his sharp black eyes. As he stalks his way through the principal's office, five henchmen in tow, a smoke in his lips, he kicked the door open with beastlike strength.

"Oy' principal, nice to make your acquaintance!" his British accent was deep and his voice was husky.

"You, what do you want?" the principal was at his early forty, clean and strict, not intimidated by the pirate's presence.

Captain Seth almost laughed at the gesture but he just wave it away, "Nothin' really. Just wanting you to fuck off and don't bother with us is all."

"You crashed into our property with ten of your Ground Battleships, obliterating anything you saw in sight, causing injury and even possibly death and you expect me to just leave you alone?!!!"

Seth just blew a smoke out of his mouth, "Yeah actually,"

The principal pounced on him until two of his man punched him over and hold him down. He was still kicking about when one of them punched him at his guts. He let out a gasp of breath, aching.

"You will not have your way, Faiyum. The E.S.U will sniff you here and burn you down!!!" he said, still wanting to fight.

But the pirate was not amused. He crouched in front of the man blow a smoke at his face and places a gun directly on his forehead.

"I've that in mind. See the 10 ships?" he asked. "Five of them's rigged with GN-Bombs so bloody powerful it'll flatten this dumb piece of land and its seven thousand population to bloody hell. Call it leverage to your chairlady."

"You bastard, who the hell you think you, are?!!!"

He sip his cigarette and blew off, shaping like an 'O' to the air.

"I don't know about that actually, but between this gun and your head, I guess I'm your god."

* * *

The man in front of her was tall. His hair was raven dark and his eyes were blue. He did not talk much, only leading her through the hallway; his hands strongly gripped her wrist. But, from his Quantum Brain Waves he was human, something which eased her a little. Barely nineteen, she wonders how well was he linked with Celestial Being.

"Hey," she started. He may not respond but Cyrille can tell that he was listening. "Thank you for saving me back there."

He nodded back but his step was not affected.

As the tunnel come to an end, faint light of blue emits on. And as they arrived at the end, she saw that it was already dark. It was rather fascinating, the stars glitter brilliantly, and the moon just shines on. It was rather peaceful. Not far from where they stand, not disturbing the nature was the ship Ptolemaios V. It was different from the last time she saw it but the features were there. That distinct familiarity did not change.

The man gently pulled her, leading the way to the ship. His tenderness almost surprised her to an extent. He was somewhat muscular and his hand looked strong but his grip did not hurt her. As she stares at him from the side, she was quite surprise that she somehow looked a bit similar to Djehuty.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" she asked.

He turned to her; his blue eyes did not look away, "Osiris. Osiris Pehta."

* * *

"Loki," he called, "Loki!"

He was sleeping against the wall.

"Loki!" he called again and the boy just snapped up, "Wh-what, what is it?" he rubbed his eyes. His clock showed that it was 2.04 am. He didn't know it was this late. He quickly gets up on his feet and made his way to Djehuty and the computer.

"Take a look," Djehuty showed him. Loki adjusted his glasses and takes a look at the screen. There were drafts, random sketches and some formulas. It's the blueprint of the Gundam.

"It doesn't run on GN-Drive." Loki noted.

"Yeah, but take a look at the funding."

He scrolled the screen and almost fell down again, "Halevy Industries?"

Djehuty nodded, "Halevy Industries funded this project. You know what would happen if this got out? Halevy Industries, one of the big four of heavy industries secretly helping building a Gundam. Imagine what the E.S.U would do."

"Yeah, not to mention how happy the other three would be, knowing that their biggest competitor would be wiped out." He checked the Gundam specs.

"Okay, 2 x GN Beam Gun/GN Short Sword, 2 x GN Beam Daggers to toss at objects, 2 x GN Beam Saber at the wrist, used like a tonfa, can be used to shoot as well and one GN Long Sword V. GN Cloak offers protection. This is a melee model." He concluded.

"Yeah, and the speed was crazy as well." Djehuty said as he makes his way to the Gundam.

Loki browses through again. The fact that it does not run on GN-Drive bothers him. "Dude, I thought Gundams were the first's mobile suits to run on GN-Drive."

"Yeah, but this thing run on something else." Djehuty climbed up the platform that leads to the cockpit.

Another Innovation, Loki thought. Celestial Beings suits were known to be the most innovative. In fact, four years ago, the GN-X III was created based on the Gundam they caught. 'Winged' he remembered his father told him. He tried prodding further.

From the proposals, it seems that this Gundam runs on a different engine, one which is based from the GN-Drive and the propulsion of the circle factor theorized by the late Aeolia Schenberg. Taking the theory further, derived from the Twin Drive System, they've created two engines which constitute the Twin Drive but on an entirely different scale. One based on the Force Alteration, another on the Kinetic Alterations and they build Gundams to suit each of the engines performance.

'Two gundams,' he thought. "Dude, they've built a twin gundam, each with different capacities."

"Yeah, I thought about that as well." Djehuty called out.

But there's only one Gundam here, which means there's another one somewhere else, either, hidden or being put to use. But, he remembered what the funny guy in glasses said to Prof, 'They don't need him anymore. Which should mean-?'

"Dude, I think Celestial Being got a hold of the other one. The one with the Force Alteration engine and" he turned to where Djehuty was and just wailed out.

"**DJEHUTY**, what the **HELL** you think you're doing?!!!"

The boy was already in the cockpit and seemed to be working on something. "Registering. This thing needs a DNA data to run." He said as if it is the most obvious thing.

"Bro, get down from there!!!" Loki shouted.

"But, the Gundam already has my DNA. It won't run for another pilot." He stated.

"Then, why the hell do you do that in the **FIRST PLACE**?!!!"

"Well…"

By then they heard a humming, slight vibrations as if something was running. The humming was getting closer and closer. It was the elevator.

"Something or somebody is coming here."

Djehuty, hearing that quickly starts up the OS. The screen at the console lit up as the interface runs. He just quickly schemes through, setting it up quickly as the instructions stated and just accept settings were saved and the interface changed into a schematic diagram of the mobile suit. GNG-0002 Thoth Gundam, fully operational.

"Loki, come on!!!" he called out from the cockpit.

Loki was hesitating; he did not know what to do. As the elevator stopped, and the doors were slid open, he could hear voices from beyond the iron doors. The Gundam were starting and Djehuty at the cockpit was reaching out his hand.

"Loki!!!"

Voices beyond the door were getting closer. He could make three of them. They were trying to break the security of the door.

"Loki!!!"

He didn't know what he was doing. He reached the computer, ejects the memory drive, took it into his pocket, take up a chair and smash it into the CPU. He made sure that the computer hard disk's destroyed before finally running to the platform and climb it. As he reached the cockpit, the iron doors were finally opened and the three men ran in. Djehuty quickly pulled him in.

"That's the Gundam!"

"Shoot them down!!!"

The three of them open fire. Djehuty quickly closed down the cockpit and the bullets ricocheted as it hits the E-Carbon matter. Djehuty turn up the cameras in the cockpit and they finally saw their surrounding s from the cockpit with several pop-up screens informing urgent images.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Loki finally said.

Djehuty holds the handle, "I hope that too," and move it. The Gundam began its first step.

The three men continue shooting as the Gundam cautiously moved to the hangar elevator, used to carry large quantities. The Gundam then kneeled and turn on the switch at the elevator. The ceiling slowly opened.

"You know how to work this?!!"

"Not now, Loki. Hold on tight!!!" he hits the igniter.

The Gundams thrusters kick off as a crescent halo shaped at its back and eight rays of light adorned it. And swiftly, like a lightning the Gundam flew straight to the roof and through the ceiling and both them saw the morning stars. They were outside. As the Gundam levitates few hundred feet airborne, they could make out their ruined school and the pirates armies with its ten ships.

From below, the pilots were stunned. The Gundam above them was breathtaking. Grey features with strikes of red and gold and the wings of light grace its back, the weapon of death was hovering above them.

"Tell the captain!!!" one pilot opened channel. "Tell him we found the target!!!"

"Hang on!!!" Djehuty said to Loki. The Gundams wrists slid open and nozzles slid out aiming at them. As Djehuty pressed the trigger, two mega particle beams blast out heading for the pirates. Three GN-X's barely made it out of the way while three were caught in the blast. The beams did not stop as it hits one of the ships and destroys it, leaving a trail of great destruction.

But, the power was so powerful that the Gundams were out of balance and were thrown away. Djehuty quickly hit the thrusters again as the suit barely hit the ground and balanced on the ground. The Gundam stood ready as seven GN-X Superbia's faced him.

* * *

"Captain," one of his men approached him. He snitched closer and whisper, "They've found the Gundam."

Captain Seth let out a grin.

"The Gundam destroyed three of our suits and one of the dummy ships. Permission to engage, sir."

"Granted. Damage it, take it out but do not destroy it and the pilot or I'll send your balls to your mama."

The man nodded, "Understood."

Captain Seth just grinned, things has just turned interesting.

But then suddenly, he heard a thud. When he turns to the door he saw two flashes. These two flashes moved quick, taking down three of his men by surprise, knocking them out. When they stop, he could finally make out their identities. They were two boys, seventeen he thought. One, the shorter one wore a snow cap was flexing his finger. The taller one, with smartly combed hair holds a gun pointing to him.

And he, Captain Seth couldn't contain his laughter any longer. He laughed his lungs out. Things were _really_ turning interesting.

* * *

Usually standing in front of seven enemies with a superior weapon in video games feels awesome as you cut them clean, hitting 39 hits combo in a row and win the game. However, as his hands gently touched the handle and seeing seven of the Superbia's approached him, he felt rather frightened.

"**AHH!!!**" he quickly aimed the two nozzles in front and quickly pressed the stopped. He held his breath. But then, nothing happened. He quickly turned the console. The display reads, 'charging, 0.5 % complete.' _Shit._

"A n00b!!!" one pilot screams.

"It's a n00b!!!"

"The pilot's a n00b, take him down!!!" The seven suits open fire, shooting the Gundam. Djehuty in an attempt to escape hits the thruster and jump backwards running.

"Djehuty, what the hell you think you're doing?!!!" Loki shouted.

"Saving our lives, damn you!"

The Gundam speed was extraordinary, easily outrunning the superbia's in mere seconds. As it hid behind a ruined building, Djehuty let out a heavy breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Okay, I think we're safe."

He received a bone crunching fist on his head.

"Damn it, what the hell?!!!"

"Djehuty, have you lost your fucking mind?!!!"

"Wait up, strategic retreat!!!"

"Strategic re- do you plan on going back there again?!!!"

"Well, what you want me to do, give up and surrender? They're pirates, they're gonna kill us for sure!!!"

"We won't know that yet!!!"

"You want to take chances then go ahead!!! I don't wanna die yet!!!"

But the, the radar bleeped. Seven of them are approaching their way. "God damn it!!!" Djehuty cursed.

He quickly navigates through the interface, trying to access it. The gundam quickly grab its two GN-Beam gun by its waist.

"Djehuty, we cannot take them all on. We have to do it one by one." Loki turned to him.

"Like I didn't know that!!!"

As the first mobile suit dashed its way into view, Djehuty quickly pressed the trigger. The beam quickly hits the GN-X's head, destroying its monitors. While the pilot's blind, he quickly change the gun mode into a short sword, with his left blade cutting it's waist and his right piercing through the engine as it falls. One down.

As he rushed out of the hiding place, he quickly shot one more suit in the head, knocking it out balance and sliced through its upper torso. The suit falls hard.

"Djehuty, focus. Don't get distracted."

"I know!"

They have five more suits to go.

* * *

Captain Seth sits on top of the desk, looking down at those two boys.

"You blokes got a lot of nerve, charging through the way you did."

The boys were tied up, heads facing down. They were sorely beaten.

"You, what's you called?" he pointed to the shorter one. The boy in the snow cap replied, "Warith."

The captain smirk, "And you?" he pointed at the other. The boy coughed up blood before replying, "Zul."

The captain laughs again. "Alright, you punks. Although I have to applaud you for your bravery but, unfortunately you won't get away. Toss them back to the ships. We're taking them with us!" he ordered.

* * *

The two GN-X's moved quick and swift, intent to go for the kill. He let out multiple rapid shots but none hit its mark. These guys were tough, and they're going in.

'Shit,'

"Djehuty, they're coming for us!"

"There's no shield damn it!!!"

He quickly pressed for the cloak. The front armor of the gundam's shoulders slide open. Thick concentration of particles gathered. As the two GN-X's blades went for it, the particles gather quickly, so intense it stopped both of their blades.

"Djehuty!"

"On it!"

The Particles pushed the attacker away and settle down, veiling around the gundam like a cloak. While the two mobile suits were defenseless, Djehuty, with two short blades in hand sliced their heads out and spinned, slashing through the Superbia's upper torso. The mobile suits were destroyed.

"Okay," Djehuty panted, "Three more to go."

He turned to the radar but there's no signal of the remaining three.

"Dude, they're gone!"

"Yeah, around when we turn up our shield." Loki answered.

But then, a new signal was coming in. The radar recognized the signal.

"Loki, what is this?"

"It's, it's another mobile suit."

The signal moved quicker. Around seven GN-X's signals surround this new one but as soon as it appears, the seven went off again.

"Wh-what."

"This mobile suit is, powerful." Loki stated.

The signal's on the move. It's heading straight for them!

"Oh, shit!"

"Djehuty, run!!!"

"Too late!"

The signal engaged. They saw a mobile suit flying straight through them, beam saber slashing them through if it weren't for the particle cloak protecting them.

The attacker gained ground and slash again but Djehuty quickly grabbed the control and went out of the way, resting himself just a few feet.

When he looked at the suits figure, he almost throws up.

The suit was pure almost pure white, the ring of light adorned it was shining bright and its six pronged wings were gold. The suit's figure is slim but deadly and the saber in its hand glowed green. But the V-fin and its face feature were similar.

"It's a gundam." He remarked.

"The other gundam which were created. Thoth's twin."

The console blinks. The word 'Seshat Gundam' signaled the target.

* * *

The hallway was dark but under a slight light, Setsuna could make out his figures and way through. His steps echo through, he assumed there's nothing here besides him. His breath was consistent but soundless. He slowed down his steps. But then, he felt a gun placed directly at the back of his head.

"Don't move," the voice said.

He didn't have to turn but he knew the identity of the man.

"Silphatos," the young man almost flinched by the mention of his name but he strengthen.

"Don't move, Setsuna." He warned again, gun pressed further.

Setsuna turned to face him. The Silphatos now has grown. He was a few feet taller than he remembered, almost as tall as he is. His unruly dark green hair was longer but it was still familiar. His golden eyes lacked the mischief he knows but the fire never fades. He had grown.

"You look well," he pointed.

"No thanks to you," he spited out.

Setsuna felt solemn from the statement. "You still hate me,"

"What do you think?!!" his grip on the gun was hard, his hands were shaking. His eyes glared deadly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Silent!!!" Silphatos shouted.

Setsuna looked at him. He has grown out of his innocence from four years ago. But, the price was too great he gathered. Now called, 'War', he is the embodiment of all things he hated those years ago. It was tragic.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again.

Silphatos dropped his hand, his figure trembling. "It's your fault," he said. "It's your fault." A hand covered his face.

"I'm sorry," Setsuna apologized again. "I'm sorry,"

* * *

The beam saber moved swift, he could barely block with his short swords. Right, left, up, left, he can barely guard it all. And then it came, a quick thrust to his shoulder. He can't dodge it! The particles gather and drive the blade away and he leapt backward. He was saved by the cloak again.

"Djehuty, you okay?"

He wiped a sweat of his forehead, "I need a longer blade."

He slid the two weapons at his waist and took out the long sword from his back. The sheathe of the blade was solid black and as he draw the weapon, his blade glistened silver and green particles adorned the edge. Gundam Thoth readies its stance.

"You're getting good at this," Loki said.

"Professor Soran's crash course really pays."

The Gundam Seshat readies its beam saber and dashed.

"**HAH!!!"** Djehuty pounced, his long blade at front. GN Particles dance in the air and as the blades ready to clash, a particle beam was shot. Aiming just between them, Djehuty just managed to evade it in time while the Seshat Gundam evade it perfectly, in synch.

Both turn their view up, a Golden Gundam with a pair of wings, hover proudly, its wings aimed at the Seshat.

"Don't you move now, honey. Don't want to spoil your new toy did you?" Hixar Fermi spoke through the channel.

The Gundam stopped its assault. Knowing full well it's a huge disadvantage, the Seshat Gundam retreat, a trail of Golden Vapor left.

Djehuty let out a giant sigh. Saved again. But then, his console rang.

"What is that?"

"He's trying to reach you, answer it."

"Who?"

"That Gundam!"

Djehuty didn't know what's going but he chose to receive it. A screen pop up and the face of the pilot appear. He couldn't tell much from the grey helmet and pilot suit but he didn't look that much older from them.

"Wait," the pilot began, "You're not Setsuna."

"Huh,"

It was then when suddenly the ground trembles again. All remaining ships of the pirates lift off, one by one in perfect uniform, they began leaving.

Hixar cursed, what is going on. But then, when he received a transmission at his console he just screams.

"FUCK!!!"

'Setsuna F. Seiei was captured. Mission failed. Return to the ship.'

They were late, damn it!

"Hey, you guys," he looked at them. "You know Setsuna?"

The boy with silver hair hesitated at first but then he replied, "Yeah, I guess so."

Hixar looked at them intently, not letting any chances to get away, "I guess you two are coming with me."

Not far from them, Seshat Gundam returned to the mothership, Ptolemaios. As the suit landed perfectly, the cockpit opened and the pilot jump off. Regenne Regetta smirked as he saw the pilot.

"Looks like you failed your mission."

The pilot took of the helmet, long golden hair fall down and she put them down in place. "There were obstacles. I couldn't destroy it as planned." Cyrille spoke, her blue eyes glowed, the mark of an Innovator.

From the cockpit of Thoth, Loki looked out at screen to the golden gundam they were following. A part of him was thankful, they survived. A part of him was mourning. They were safe, intact. But they were in a Gundam and the person in front of them, although they saved them doesn't that he should be trusted. He cursed himself for getting involved, despite the fact that he knows nothing can be done.

His world has change, and it was not his fault.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope I did well. I have no experience in writing a fighting scene so, I hope it works.

p.s: You happy, Ian?


End file.
